Maids d'un jour
by Solynn Galaxy
Summary: Gingka et Kyoya ont fait une énorme bêtise, et Madoka décide de leur donner une punition. Ça tombe bien, il manque deux serveuses au Nekosplay Café... Kyoya x Gingka
1. Chapitre 1: La punition

Hello ! Maintenant que le bac est enfin passé, je vais pouvoir me remettre à l'écriture (plus qu'à attendre les résultats !) Tout est dans le résumé, alors je vous laisse découvrir, bonne lecture !

(Et bien sûr si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi ne lisez pas !)

**Titre:**Maids d'un jour

**Résumé:**Gingka et Kyoya ont fait une énorme bêtise, et Madoka décide de leur donner une punition. Ça tombe bien, il manque deux serveuses au Nekosplay Café...

**Pairing(s):**Kyoya x Gingka

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas !

**Chapitre 1: La punition**

C'était un soir plutôt tranquille à Metal Bey City, et après avoir combattu intensément toute la journée, Gingka et Kyoya avaient à confier leurs toupies respectives afin que Madoka puisse leur faire une révision. Mais comme à chaque fois, c'était le même scénario.

«Noooooon je veux pas donner Pegasus !

-Gingka, donne-moi toute de suite ta toupie !

- -_-' »

Gingka suppliait Madoka pour qu'il puisse garder sa toupie, Madoka se fâchait, et Kyoya soupirait, blasé.

«Madoka, s'te plaît, juste pour cette nuit, je veux garder Pegasus près de moi !

-Non, tu m'as déjà dit ça hier, et j'ai accepté, mais là tu dois me la donner ! Après tous les duels que tu as mené aujourd'hui, elle est forcément abîmée et a besoin que je la nettoie !

-Mais pitiééééééé ;-; ! »

Le roux s'était agenouillé devant la méchanicienne, en lui faisant des yeux de chaton. Mais sa réponse fut la même.

«Non.

-...TT-TT Tu es si cruelle Madoka, comment peux-tu nous séparer Pegasus et moi ?

-C'est pas comme si vous étiez mariés, non ? Alors donne-la moi, son regard se fit menaçant, ou je serai obligée d'employer la manière forte.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, je te la donne...tu vas me manquer Pegasus ;-; , Gingka sortit à regret sa toupie bleue et la regarda tristement, Madoka va bien s'occuper de toi, puis il lui fit un bisou avant de la donner à la jeune fille.

_'Y a bien que lui pour embrasser sa toupie -_-'_ se dit Kyoya en soupirant.

-Merci Gingka, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, Kyoya, donne-moi Leone. »

Il lui répondit par un grognement.

«Oui je sais que tu es ravi toi aussi, mais c'est pour le bien de ta toupie. Surtout que la tienne est toujours la plus abîmée, alors c'est elle qui en a le plus besoin. Allez ! » elle tendit la main.

Kyoya grogna encore une fois, puis lui donna Leone sans même la regarder. Elle afficha un sourire satisfait.

«Vous voyez quand vous voulez ! »

Soudain, elle entendit le téléphone du magasin sonner. Elle déposa les toupies sur son bureau et monta les escaliers.

«Et vous ne bougez pas, compris ? » fit-elle aux deux garçons avant de disparaître.

Gingka ne se risquait pas trop à désobéir à Madoka, sachant que ses colères pouvaient être terribles, mais Kyoya n'était pas du tout impressionné.

«Pff, qu'est-ce qu'elle va s'imaginer, qu'on va tout détruire ? Et puis de toute façon, moi j'ai vraiment pas envie de lui laisser Leone.

-...Pourquoi Kyoya ?

-Je comptais encore m'entraîner.

-Mais Kyoya, tu sais bien que Madoka a besoin de réparer Leone, sinon elle risque de s'abîmer encore plus !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Leone n'est pas abîmée ! »

Kyoya prit vivement sa toupie et la lança.

«Euh, qu'est-ce que tu compte faire Kyoya ?

-Te montrer que Leone n'a pas besoin de réparations. Vas-y Leone, Explosion dévastatrice du lion !

-O_O Mais Kyoya, tu es fou de faire ça ici ! »

Immédiatement, une, puis plusieurs tornades envahirent la pièce, créant un énorme courant d'air qui commençait à faire voler les objets de la pièce.

«Alors, tu vois bien que Leone n'est pas abîmée !

-Kyoya, tu es cinglé, si tu continue on va se faire tuer par Madoka !

-N'importe quoi, plus fort Leone !

-Waaaaah O_O''' »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Á l'étage, Madaka venait de décrocher le téléphone et commença à parler.

«Allô, ici le B-Pit, j'écoute ?

-MADOKA IL FAUT QUE TU M'AIDE O_O''' ! s'écria une voix affolée à l'autre bout du fil.

-...Maïko ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive pour que tu sois aussi paniquée ?

-Écoute Madoka, le Nekosplay Café est réservé demain tout l'après-midi parce qu'on accueille plusieurs fanclubs de yaoi, et il nous manque deux serveuses ! On ne sera déjà pas beaucoup à être au café demain, alors si personne ne vient nous aider on s'en sortira jamaaaaaais TT-TT ! Tu connaîtrais pas deux personnes qui pourraient venir nous aider demain ?

-Ben..je... »

Madoka allait répondre qu'elle ne connaissait personne lorsqu'un courant d'air de plus en plus violent commença à envahir la pièce. Elle se dit alors que ça ne pouvait venir que de son atelier vu que la porte du B-Pit était fermée.

«Attends, je te laisse deux secondes Maïko ! »

Elle se dirigea vers le sous-sol et descendit les escaliers, et le vent était de plus en plus fort.

«Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes les garçons ?! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! »

La tornade s'arrêta, et Madoka vit alors Gingka qui la regardait sans bouger, les cheveux en pétard, avec à côté de lui, Kyoya qui la fixait aussi, les cheveux décoiffés. Et tout autour d'eux, des outils et des pièces en tout genres retombaient sur le sol et s'éparpillaient un peu partout sur le sol et les meubles qui avaient aussi changé de place. Le spectacle la surprit tellement qu'elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, avant de serrer les poings et de froncer les sourcils. Elle devint alors encore plus effrayante lorsque ses yeux virèrent au rouge et qu'une aura enflammée l'entoura.

«C-C'est pas moi Madoka je te jure, fit Gingka qui s'était caché derrière Kyoya.

-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ?! hurla-t-elle ensuite.

-C'est pas moi, c'est Kyoya qui a fait ça ! Il a lancé des tornades ici et ça tout fait s'envoler !

-Mais c'est toi qui a insinué que Leone était abîmée et-

-NON MAIS VOUS AVEZ VU CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ?! IL VA FALLOIR QUE JE RANGE TOUT Á CAUSE DE VOUS ! ON PEUT VRAIMENT PAS VOUS LAISSER DEUX MINUTES SANS SURVEILLANCE !

-O-On peut ranger si tu veux Madoka, proposa Gingka pour se faire pardonner.

-NON, JE LE FERAI MOI-MÊME! NON MAIS FRANCHEMENT VOUS AVEZ VU CE CHANTIER ?!

-Roh, c'est bon on est désolé, fit Kyoya.

-J'EN AI RIEN Á FAIRE DE VOS EXCUSES ! VU CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT VOUS MÉRITEZ LARGEMENT UNE PUNITION ! »

Gingka eut alors très très peur: la dernière fois que la méchanicienne l'avait puni il avait été privé de hamburgers pendant une semaine et il avait eu beaucoup de mal à le supporter.

«J't'en supplie Madoka je ferai tout ce que tu veux mais pitié ne prive pas à nouveau de hamburgers je n'y survivrai pas une seconde foiiiiis ;-; ! supplia-t-il à genoux.

-C'est pourtant bien ce que je pourrais faire !

-NOOOOOON ! Pitié ne fais pas çaaaaa ;-; ! »

Alors que le roux était en train de pleure devant elle en la suppliant de tout son cœur de ne pas lui faire subir ce supplice une deuxième fois, la brune eut alors une idée. Une idée diabolique, mais à la hauteur de leur punition. Un sourire de sadique apparut sur ses lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas aux garçons.

_'Quand elle a ce sourire, c'est que le pire est à craindre...'_

_'Oh non, elle veut peut-être me priver de hamburgers pendant deux semaines o_o''! '_

«Je reviens dans deux minutes, ne bougez pas ! »

Elle remonta très vite les escaliers et reprit le téléphone.

«Maïko ? Toujours là ?

-Madoka ! Je t'ai entendu crier, c'était normal ?

-Je réglais un petit problème. Au fait, bonne nouvelle, je t'ai trouvé deux serveuses pour demain.

-C'EST VRAI :D ?! Nous sommes sauvées TTuTT ! Merci mille fois ! Et il faudrait qu'elles demain matin pour nous aider à préparer, ça ira ?

-Oh oui ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

-Et au fait Madoka, comment sont les deux filles qui vont m'aider ? demanda Maïko.

-...Oh, elles sont débutantes, mais je suis sûre qu'elle se débrouilleront très bien. En tout cas tu ne sera pas déçue, assura-t-elle.

-Je te fais confiance dans ce cas. Encore merci Madoka, tu me sauves la vie à un point que tu n'imagine même pas ! Tiens, demain si tu veux tu pourras venir avec tes amis, ça sera plus amusant!

-Oh, je n'y manquerais pas *u*. »

Elle raccrocha, toute fière de son idée, puis redescendit à son atelier. Elle fut alors étonnée lorsqu'elle ne vit que Gingka.

«Où est encore passé Kyoya ?

-...Tu ne l'as pas vu passer ? Il a dit qu'il en avait marre et puis il est parti.

-Ah, celui-là alors, soupira-t-elle. Bon maintenant, parlons de ta punition Gingka. »

Le roux avait déjà commencé ses supplications à ses pieds, ce qui la fit rire.

«Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas te priver de hamburgers pour cette fois. »

Il sauta presque de joie, soulagé.

«Mais, tu devras me rendre un petit service.

-...Comment ça ?

-Je t'explique: ma cousine Maïko travaille dans un maid café, qui doit recevoir demain plusieurs fanclubs de yaoi, et il lui manquait deux serveuses pour assurer le service, alors je lui ai dit que je connaissais deux personnes qui seraient ravies de l'aider.

-C'est super ça !...Mais en quoi ça a un rapport avec moi -_- ?

-Tu n'as pas compris ce que j'insinue ?

-...Parce que t'insinuais quelque chose -_- ?

- -_-' Imbécile...Ce que j'insinuais c'est que les deux personnes qui allaient aider ma cousine seraient Kyoya et toi !

-...Ah d'accoooord 'o' !...DE QUOI O_O ?!

-Tu as bien entendu Gingka.

-M-Mais...je peux pas faire ça !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Mais...parce que je suis un garçon ! Et puis je sais pas servir...

-Je suis sûre que tu sera très mignon habillé en soubrette. Et puis les autres filles du café t'aideront à ta tâche.

-Mais...mais...

-Gingka, tu es leur dernier espoir, pense à leur déception si elle apprenaient que tu refusais de les aider alors qu'elles en ont besoin...

-Ben...je...

-Allez, si tu accepte, je te ferai des hamburgers.

-HAMBURGERS *Q* ?! J'ACCEPTE !

-Ah, tu vois quand tu veux ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi Gingka. »

Elle laissa le roux qui s'était changé en zombie affamé à l'entente du mot «hamburger» et décida d'aller chercher Kyoya, sachant qu'il serait plus difficile à convaincre. Elle n'eut pas à le chercher longtemps car dès qu'elle sortit, elle vit Kyoya qui marchait un peu plus loin.

«Kyoya ! »

Celui-ci, ayant entendu son appel, se retourna.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Il faut qu'on parle de ta punition Kyoya.

-Mmh.

-Je vais être directe, il va falloir que tu t'habille en fille, en maid plus précisément.

-...C'est une blague ? Kyoya fit une drôle de tête.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de blaguer ?

-...Et en quel honneur je ferai ça ?

-Je vais t'expliquer. »

Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire; à la fin, Kyoya eut un sourire.

«Alors, tu es d'accord ?

-...Tu pense sérieusement que je vais accepter ? Ne te fout pas de moi. C'est hors de question.

-Je m'attendais à cette réponse. Alors tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que je raconte ton petit secret à tu-sais-qui ? fit-elle avec un sourire.

-...Comment tu sais ça toi ?! l'expression du vert change alors brutalement.

-Oh, parce que ça saute aux yeux...alors, le service ou le secret ? »

Kyoya grogna avant de donner un coup de poing dans le mur.

«...D'accord, dit-il tout bas.

-Tu vois quand tu veux ! Et puis ne fais pas cette tête, je suis certaine que je costume de maid t'ira très bien. »

Après ça, Kyoya passa le reste de l'heure à hurler et à shooter et donner des coups de poings dans tout ce qu'il trouvait sur sa route

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voilà, chapitre 1 terminé ! (je sais il se passe pas grand chose dedans mais il fallait que je présente l'histoire). Enfin bref, si ceci vous as plus, mettez des reviews please :)

Yu: Yoyo et Gingky en maid ? :O Whouah mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ? J'veux être dans l'histoire !

So-chan: T'inquiète tu y sera. Et tu ne sera pas le seul.

Yu: Cool :D, j'vais pouvoir me marrer je le sens ! J'ai hâte de voir Yoyo en fille ^-^

Kyoya: J'vais te tuer pour avoir eu cette idée-là. Pourquoi moi d'ailleurs ?!

So-chan: Parce que j'ai des projets pour toi.

Kyoya: J'vais commettre un meurtre dans pas longtemps si ça continue comme ça...


	2. Chapitre 2:Rencontre avec les folles

Hello ! Merci pour les reviews ^-^ ! Je vois que l'idée de Gingka et Kyoya en maid a plu...alors je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas décevoir ! Je vous laisse découvrir, bonne lecture ! (et si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi eh ben ne lisez pas !)

Pour **maboroshi**: quant aux déguisements, disons que certains seront plus perspicaces que d'autres..., et pour «Nekosplay» c'est le mix de neko et cosplay, donc je te laisse imaginer ce que ça veut dire...

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas !

**Chapitre 2: Rencontre avec les folles**

Gingka dormait tranquillement, emmitouflé dans sa couverture, un filet de bave le long de la bouche, tout en rêvant de son plat favori.

«Zzzz...Hamburgeeeers...zzzz...plein de hamburgers rien que pour moi tout seuuuul...zzzz...

-Gingka, debout ! »

Madoka entra à ce moment-là pour le réveiller. Seulement, Gingka avait le sommeil lourd, particulièrement lorsqu'il rêvait de hamburgers. Il ne l'avait donc pas entendue, et continua de marmonner avec un sourire débile sur le visage. Ce qui énerva la jeune fille, qui décida alors de hurler pour le réveiller.

«DEBOUT GINGKA !

-WAAAAH ! »

Cette fois l'intéressé sembla avoir entendu puisqu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut, effrayé. Le cœur battant à vive allure, il se tourna vers la voix qu'il avait entendue.

«Madoka ! Ça va de me réveiller comme ça ! Tu m'as fait peur ! J'aurais pu faire une crise cardiaque !

-Bien sûr. Dépêche-toi de descendre, on n'attend plus que toi pour partir.

-Mais je suis en pyjama...

-Tu vas t'habiller avant andouille ! Tu croyais quand même pas que t'allais sortir comme ça ?!

-D'accord d'accord mais ne hurle pas s'te plaît ! »

Gingka se hâta donc de descendre avant d'énerver un peu plus son amie. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, où l'attendait la jeune fille, son petit déjeuner l'attendait déjà sur la table.

«J'ai super faim :D ! Merci d'avoir préparé en avance Madoka ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Je me doutais que tu allais dormir un peu plus, alors j'ai prévu. Essaie de ne pas traîner, Kyoya est déjà prêt depuis longtemps et il nous attend dehors.

-Mais je faisais un super rêve où je mangeais plein de hamburgers...

-Dis-toi que ce rêve deviendra réalité si tu aides bien au café » dit-elle en souriant.

Gingka, reboosté à l'idée de dévorer les bons hamburgers de la méchanicienne, termina en quatrième vitesse son petit-déjeuner avant d'aller s'habiller. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, il sortit du B-Pit, et vit Madoka ainsi que Kyoya, les bras croisés comme toujours.

«Salut Kyoya :D ! dit-il avec un sourire enjoué.

-Enfin t'es sorti ! Tu pouvais pas te dépêcher un peu plus, ça fait presque une heure que j'étais là à poiroter !

-..., Gingka afficha un air triste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? fit le vert qui l'avait remarqué.

-Tu ne m'as même pas dis bonjour...

-Salut Gingka, dit-il en soupirant. Voilà, t'es content maintenant ?

-Oui ^-^.

-Bon, si on y allait maintenant ? fit Madoka. Il y a des serveuses et des jolis habits qui n'attendent plus que vous ^-^ !

-N'en rajoute pas -_-... »

Une fois que le chemin de leur lieu de torture - euh, travail -, La jeune fille leur expliqua quelques petites choses importantes, que Gingka écouta avec attention.

«Je compte sur vous, les garçons, pour que vous soyez, gentils, polis, souriants et coopératifs. N'est-ce pas Kyoya ?

-Hmm.

-Donc, si les filles vous demandent de les aider à faire quelque chose, vous devez les aider, continua-t-elle. Quelque soit ce qu'elles vous demandent.

-Et si on le fait pas ? demanda Gingka.

-Si vous ne le faîtes pas ? Eh bien Maïko se mettra en colère. Et ce ne sera pas beau à voir.

-...Elle est dangereuse ?

-Pire que moi. Et vous savez comment sont mes colères. Donc je vous laisse imaginer... »

Gingka se mit en tête une fille avec des cornes et une queue de diable, entouré d'une aura malfaisante, en train de leur donner sans cesse des ordres, un sourire de sadique sur le visage, tandis que les autres filles les regardaient de leurs yeux rouges en train de ricaner. Il en eut des frissons.

_'On va être dirigés par un monstre tyrannique x_x...'_

«Allons, ne fais pas cette tête décomposée Gingka. Maïko peut être aussi très gentille si on lui obéit. Si on lui obéit.

-Le sadisme ça doit être de famille chez vous, ajouta Kyoya.

-Oh, je suis sûre que vous survivrez sans problème. Pense aux hamburgers Gingka ;)

-Hamburgeeeeers *Q*... »

Le roux, qui n'eut en tête plus que les hamburgers, ne pensa plus au monstre tyrannique que lui et son rival allaient côtoyer pendant le reste de la journée. Après avoir marché pendant un petit quart d'heure, Madoka, Gingka et Kyoya arrivèrent devant le lieu tant redouté. C'était pourtant un joli petit café, avec une belle enseigne rouge décorée d'un symbole composé d'un cœur rose avec des oreilles et une queue de chat, avec à côté deux petits cœurs, juste à la gauche de l'écriteau qui indiquait le nom de l'endroit «Nekosplay Café ».

«Voilà, on y est les garçons !

-...C'est plutôt joli, trouva Gingka.

-Et ça l'est encore plus à l'intérieur ^-^. Et toi Kyoya, comment tu trouve ça ?

-...Trop rose. Ça me dégoûte, avoua-t-il en faisant la grimace.

-Et bien tu vas devoir faire avec; tu devrais même commencer à t'y habituer, parce que tu vas quand même y passer le reste de la journée. Attendez ici, je vais prévenir que vous êtes là. »

La méchanicienne entra joyeusement dans le café, où se trouvaient sa cousin et le reste de son «équipe », déjà habillées en maid, assises aux différentes tables.

«Maïko, c'est moi ! »

Dès qu'elles eurent entendu le son de la voix de la jeune fille, toutes levèrent la tête, puis se précipitèrent en même temps dans un grand fracas de chaises renversées sur celle-ci.

«Madoka ! Enfin tu es là ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point nous sommes heureuses de te voir ! s'exclama Maïko.

-Oui, nous étions très anxieuses ! ajouta l'une des filles.

-Nous avons eu peur que tu ne vienne pas, avoua une autre.

-Enfin, l'important c'est que tu sois là ! Alors, tu nous montre nos deux sauveuses ?

-Oui, présente-les nous ! »

Madoka ne put s'empêcher de rire discrètement. Elles allaient avoir une sacrée surprise lorsqu'elles verraient les «sauveuses ».

«Vous pouvez entrer ! » appela-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit, puis Gingka entra timidement. En le voyant, toutes les filles ouvrirent des yeux de poisson rouge, et cela gêna le rouquin, d'avoir autant de regards posés sur lui.

«Euh...bonjour..., fit-il avec un sourire.

-...MAIS C'EST GINGKA HAGANE ! »

En un éclair, toutes les serveuses, excepté Maïko, s'empressèrent d'aller vers le roux, toutes excitées d'avoir en face d'elles une des stars du beyblade, ce qui l'effraya, ce qui amusa Madoka et sa cousine.

«C'est vraiment lui, c'est Gingka Hagane ! s'écria une des filles.

-Oooh, il est encore plus mignon qu'à la télé ! dit une autre en lui pinçant la joue.

-Ses cheveux sont tous doux ! fit une autre en passant sa main dans sa chevelure rousse.

-Qu'il est fin ! constata une autre. J'espère qu'il n'est pas sous-alimenté le pauvre !

-J'ai bien envie de lui faire un câlin tellement il est adorable ! dit encore une autre.

-Hé, je suis pas une poupée..., fit Gingka, gêné, assailli de tous les côtés par les serveuses. Arrêtez de me toucher comme ça...

-Oooh qu'il est mignon quand il est tout rouge ^o^! s'exclamèrent-elles en même temps. Allez Gingka, laisse-nous te faire des câlins et des bisous !

-Maiiiis, lâchez-moi ! » protesta celui-ci tandis que les filles s'agglutinaient autour de lui.

Á l'extérieur, Kyoya pouvait voir à travers la vitre la petite scène, ce qui l'énerva un peu. Un peu beaucoup même.

_'Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes ces filles à tourner autour de MON Gingka ?!'_

Il avait une furieuse envie d'entrer afin d'en tuer quelques unes. Il va sans dire que le vert était vraiment jaloux de voir ces filles s'amuser avec Gingka alors que lui ne pouvait que se contenter de regarder. Il aurait bien aimé être à leur place. Alors qu'il rageait intérieurement, il vit soudainement Gingka se coller à la vitrine, paniqué.

«KYOYA SAUVE-MOI J'T'EN SUPPLIIIIIE !

-Hé, reviens ici Gingka !

-AAAAAH ! »

Toutes les filles se mirent à courir après le roux dans tout le café, sous les sourires de Madoka et sa sadique de cousine. Ce dernier voulait leur échapper mais malheureusement pour lui il se prit une chaise et tomba, et toutes en profitèrent pour lui sauter dessus.

«Laissez-moi respirer ! J'en peux plus ! Arrêtez avec les câlins !

-Mais c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un garçon aussi mignon que toi !

-Tu es si mignon, on a envie de qu'une chose quand on te voit, c'est de te câliner !

-Au secouuuuurs ! »

Tandis que Gingka essayait tant bien que mal de se débarrasser des filles, il vit son Madoka et Maïko le regarder avec des sourires de sadique. Décidément le sadisme était dans leurs gènes.

«Madoka aide-moi ! fit-il en tendant le bras vers elle.

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois t'adresser, mais à ma chère cousine, dit-elle.

-Dis à tes amies d'arrêter de m'embrasser ! Lâchez-moi !

-Gingka, t'es tellement mignon quand t'es désespéré ^o^!

-Tu n'as pas dit s'il te plaît..., fit celle-ci avec un sourire des plus sadiques.

-S'te plaîîîîîît ! Je veux pas mourir ! supplia le roux.

-...Bon, assez les filles, on va avoir besoin de lui aujourd'hui, alors ne le tuez pas trop. »

Les filles s'exécutèrent, et s'éloignèrent du pauvre rouquin, qui ne sentait plus ses joues. Toute cette scène avait fini d'énerver Kyoya, qui entra violemment dans le café, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

«Tiens, Kyoya, tu arrive juste au bon moment ! dit Madoka en le voyant. Les filles, je vous présente votre deuxième sauveuse ! »

Toutes tournèrent alors la tête vers lui, toutes aussi étonnées de le voir. Mais leur réaction fut la même que lorsque Gingka entra.

«C'EST KYOYA TATEGAMI ! »

Elles foncèrent ensuite vers ce dernier, qui eut bien du mal à les repousser.

«C'est vraiment Kyoya Tategami ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme chance, deux célébrités qui viennent travailler dans notre café ! s'exclama une, toute excitée.

-Il est encore plus beau qu'à la télé ! fit une autre.

-Et encore plus sexy ! ajouta une autre.

-Kyoya, mon petit frère est fan de toi, tu peux lui signer un autographe ? demanda une autre fille.

-Tu pourrais en signer un aussi pour ma petite sœur ? demanda encore une autre fille.

-Lâchez-moi espèce de folles ! »

Malgré tous les efforts de Kyoya pour tenir les serveuses éloignées, elles revenaient sans cesse à l'assaut. Le pauvre avait bien du mal à résister, tandis que Madoka et sa cousine le regardaient, toujours un air sadique sur le visage.

«Apparemment Kyoya a autant de succès que sa réputation ne le dit, dit Maïko.

-Eh oui, il fait tomber toutes les filles sous on charme. Et le pire c'est qu'il ne le veut pas.

-Je m'en doute, Kyoya n'a pas l'air très porté sur l'amour...

-Allez Kyoya laisse-nous te faire des bisous !

-FICHEZ-MOI LA PAIX ! »

Gingka, ne pouvant pas supporter de voir son rival se faire assaillir de la sorte par toutes ces filles, s'approcha d'elles.

«S'il vous plaît, laissez Kyoya tranquille... » dit-il avec un air adorable.

Il regretta bien vite son geste lorsque toutes le regardèrent avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Kyoya aussi le trouva très mignon avec cet air-là.

«...GINGKAAAA T'ES TELLEMENT MIGNON QUAND TU SUPPLIES ^o^! »

Elles délaissèrent donc le vert pour se jeter sur lui et recommencer à lui faire plein de choses. Kyoya, se rendant compte en direct du supplice que subissait le roux, se dirigea vers Maïko.

«Eh toi ! Dis à tes copines de le laisser tranquille !

-Si tu dis s'il te plaît, peut-être que je le ferai..., fit-elle doucement.

-KYOYA SAUVE-MOIIII !

-...Grrr, s'il te plaît !

-Tu vois quand tu veux. Il suffit d'être poli. »

Elle demanda aux autres filles de lâcher Gingka, qui cette fois s'effondra au sol, les joues toutes rouges. Kyoya ne put s'empêcher de se précipiter vers lui. Le pauvre avait cru y passer.

«Est-ce que ça va ?

-...J'ai cru que j'allais mouriiiiiiir X_X... »

Le vert ragea intérieurement, puis se tourna vers les filles. Elles le regardèrent avec des sourires de sadique, en murmurant des «nyark nyark nyark » diaboliques.

«Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, fit Maïko, hein les garçons ? »

Kyoya se sentit légèrement impuissant. Décidément, cette journée allait être très éprouvante...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 2 terminé ! Alors, ça vous as plu ? Si oui, reviews please :) !

Gingka: Tu veux me tuer, c'est ça hein ? Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ;-; ?

So-chan: J'y peux rien si t'es tellement mignon que tout le monde te saute dessus. Et c'est pas Kyoya qui dira le contraire, n'est-ce pas ?

Kyoya: Grrrr...

Gingka:...Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Madoka: C'était très amusant tout ça *u* vivement la suite, que je les voit souffrir. Vous allez regretter d'avoir causé la bazar dans mon atelier...

Kyoya: Je regrette déjà...

Gingka: Madoka est une sadique ;-; !


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre trois, parce que je le trouve particulièrement drôle...

enfin, je vous laisse découvrir, bonne lecture ! (et si vous n'aimez pas e yaoi ne lisez pas !)

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas !

**Chapitre 3: Enfilage du costume**

«Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, hein les garçons ? »

Tout en aidant Gingka à se relever, Kyoya grogna. Et dire qu'ils allaient devoir passer toute la journée sous les ordres de cette folle...

«Bon, ben, maintenant que je vous amenés, je peux m'en aller ! dit Madoka.

-Quoi ? Tu nous laisse déjà tous seuls avec elles o_o ?!

-Gingka, au cas où tu aurais oublié, je dois réparer vos toupies, sans compter que je dois aussi ranger mon atelier gentiment dévasté par Kyoya, lui rappela-t-elle. Je sais que vous arriverez à survivre. »

La méchanicienne se dirigea vers la porte, puis avant de sortir, fit un clin d'œil rapide à sa cousine, laquelle le lui rendit; après quoi elle quitta le café et se mit en marche vers le B-Pit.

Gingka et Kyoya était à présent seuls, face à un groupe de folles gouverné par une sadique.

«Bon, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, je vais pouvoir commencer à expliquer le travail qui vous attend les garçons, déclara Maïko. Mais avant, vous savez sûrement déjà qui je suis ?

-Tu es Maïko, la cousine de Madoka, dit Gingka.

-La cousine SADIQUE de Madoka, rectifia Kyoya.

-Merci pour le compliment. En effet, je suis la cousine de Madoka et je travaille en tant que «chef supérieure » dans ce café.

-...Chef supérieure -_o ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Ça veut dire que c'est moi qui commande ici. Et que donc vous avez grand intérêt à obéir si vous tenez à vos vies » déclara-t-elle avec un air sombre.

Gingka afficha ensuite une mine apeurée. Ce qui ravit les filles.

«Allons Gingka, ne fais pas cette tête, je ne suis pas un monstre.

-Oh, Gingka t'es tellement mignon quand t'es effrayé ^o^ ! »

Elles commençaient à s'approcher dangereusement du roux lorsque Maïko les interrompit.

«Vous l'avez assez traumatisé comme ça, les filles. Je sais que vous mourrez d'envie de le câliner mais nous avons du travail.

-Tu as raison, désolé Maïko ! dirent-elles en s'éloignant à regret du roux.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Au fait, les garçons, je vous présente vos camarades du jour, voici Akari, Midori, Aoi, Momoko et Kura. »

Les filles aux cheveux respectivement rouges, verts, bleus, roses et noirs les saluèrent.

«C'est un plaisir de rencontrer des célébrités telles que vous ! dirent-elles en même temps.

-Euh...moi aussi je suis heureux de vous rencontrer » dit Gingka avec un sourire.

Par contre, Kyoya ne daigna pas les saluer. Il remarqua alors que Maïko regardait Gingka.

«C'est vrai que c'est très tentant de le toucher. »

D'ailleurs, elle-même ne put résister et s'approcha du roux avec un sourire.

«...C'est vrai que tu as les joues toutes douces ^-^ ! »

_'Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes avec mes joues ?!'_

Ce geste de la part de la brune fit sourire les autres filles, mais énerva Kyoya. De quel droit elle et ses cinglées d'amies se mettaient à tripoter Gingka sans arrêt ? Il estimait être le seul à en avoir le droit, alors il se dirigea vers eux et les sépara.

«Vous pourriez pas arrêter de le toucher deux minutes ?

-Oooh, les filles se mirent à roucouler, il prend sa défense, c'est si mignon ^-^ !

-C'est bon, j'avais compris que tu étais jaloux.

-N'importe quoi ! répliqua Kyoya avec les joues légèrement rouges.

-Sur ce, je vais vous parler du travail que vous aller avoir à faire: tout d'abord, il va falloir qu'on nettoie le café en profondeur. Et je ne vous dit pas tout ce qu'i faire: il faut laver les vitres, nettoyer les tables, les chaises, le sol, décorer un peu, et quand tout ça sera fini, il faudra bien sûr organiser le lieu.

-Vous faîtes jamais le ménage ?

-Enfin, tu ne comprends pas ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on reçoit les membres de fanclubs de yaoi dans notre café !

-Maïko a raison ! dit Akari.

-Ce sont des invitées de marque ! dit Midori.

-C'est un honneur d'en recevoir chez nous ! ajouta Aoi.

-C'est pourquoi le café se doit d'être parfait ! expliqua Momoko.

-Et même plus que parfait ! dit Kura.

-Tu as compris maintenant ? Tout se doit d'être impeccable pour l'arrivée de nos stars ! Donc, l'après-midi, viendra la partie la plus amusante !

-Laquelle ? demanda Gingka.

-Celle où vous allez avoir un rôle majeur à jouer en servant toutes nos clientes ^o^ !

-Il n'y aura que des filles ?

-Oui, chaque fanclub me l'a précisé, et comme ça on pourra disposer correctement les tables et le reste. Comme ça, aucun garçon ne sera là pour te mater Gingka. Enfin, à part Kyoya bien sûr.

-De quoi ?!

-Hi hi hi ^-^

-Et on ne ferra que servir ? Gingka continuait ses questions.

-Mais ça sera déjà un gros boulot Gingka ! Vous aurez une trentaine de personnes à servir, au maximum !

-Trente personnes ?!

-C'est le nombre maximum de gens de clients que peut accueillir notre café.

-Et on sera tous seuls ?!

-Non, le rassura Maïko, les filles se relaieront entre la cuisine et le café pour pouvoir vous aider. Bon, je pense vous avoir tout expliqué, alors maintenant on peut passer à la partie préparatoire !

-...C'est-à-dire ? demanda le roux.

-L'habillage évidemment ! répondirent les filles avec enthousiasme.

-Oh non...

-Bon, qui veut être le premier à essayer sa tenue ? »

Voyant que ni Gingka ni Kyoya ne voulait passer le premier, elle décida de laisser les filles choisir la victime.

«Les filles, qui choisissez-vous ? »

Elles n'hésitèrent pas longtemps et se tournèrent vers le roux.

«Honneur au plus mignon, Gingka !

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que c'est comme ça, on ne discute pas mes ordres ! »

Gingka n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre son «groupe d'escorte » qui l'emmenaient jusqu'au vestiaires. Celui-ci lança un regard désespéré à Kyoya, qui ne put lui répondre que par un regard compatissant.

«Surtout ne bouge pas Gingka, on revient ! »

Une fois déposé au vestiaire, les serveuses laissèrent Gingka afin d'aller chercher son costume. Il était donc seul, et s'assit sur une des banquettes à côté d'une glace. Il stressait un peu. Il se demandait à quoi il allait ressembler habillé en maid, et redoutait qu'il paraisse ridicule, et surtout que Kyoya se moque de lui.

_'...Non, même si Kyoya me trouve ridicule il ne me le dira pas...je n'aurais qu'à lui demander comment il me trouve...'_

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et le roux fut interrompu dans ses pensées. Il tourna la tête vers les filles, et vit qu'elles tenaient triomphalement une robe de maid noire avec les accessoires.

«Voilà ton joli costume Gingka ! sourit Akari.

-Je suis sûre qu'il t'ira à merveille ! » lui dit Midori.

Le roux prit la robe entre ses mains et la regarda longuement.

«...Vous êtes sûres ?

-Mais oui, lui assura Aoi, ce costume est fait pour toi !

-Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus ! ajouta Momoko.

-...Et je n'aurais pas l'air ridicule ?

-Aucun risque ! Tu auras surtout l'air très mignon ! lui confia Kura.

-Kura a parfaitement raison ! Ne sois pas effrayé Gingka ! Maintenant, on va te laisser pour que tu puisse t'habiller tranquillement ! » dirent le reste des filles avant de sortir.

Le roux, un petit peu plus rassuré, allait commencer à enlever ses vêtements, lorsqu'il sortit du vestiaire et se dirigea vers la pièce principale. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

«...Vous n'avez pas intérêt à me regarder quand je me déshabille ! dit-il les joues rouges.

-...Hi hi hi, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Gingka, nous resterons ici ! lui assurèrent les filles.

-D'ailleurs, nous surveillerons Kyoya au cas où il ait une envie irrésistible de te regarder, ajouta Maïko. Ou même de faire autre chose.

-Vous allez arrêter ?! »

Gingka sourit, satisfait des réponses, puis retourna au vestiaire.

«Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes ?! s'écria Kyoya une fois que le roux fut parti.

-Nous nous chargeons de te surveiller, Kyoya, lui dit Maïko.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Si nous n'étions pas ici, qui sait ce que tu ferais à Gingka ?dit Akari.

-Oui, tu serais bien capable d'aller l'espionner alors qu'il se déshabille, expliqua Midori.

-Et alors, en voyant Gingka aussi mignon, tu ne pourrais pas résister, continua Kura.

-Tu t'enfermerais avec lui et tu en profiterai pour lui faire plein de choses, dit Aoi.

-Et même des choses sûrement pas très pures, ajouta Momoko.

-...Vous me prenez pour un pervers ?! s'écria le vert, les joues rouges. Arrêtez de vous imaginer des scènes toutes seules !

_'C'est bien la même réaction qu'avec Madoka...toutes cinglées !'_

-...Mais après tout, ça serait très intéressant. » concluèrent-elles, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Kyoya se retint d'aller se taper la tête contre le mur. Et dire qu'il allait devoir les supporter tout le reste de la journée...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

De son côté, Gingka terminait d'enfiler son costume. Il avait tout son possible pour ne pas l'abîmer en l'enfilant, sachant qu'il risquait de le payer cher si ça arrivait. Il avait fini d'enfiler ses grandes chaussettes, et était en train de mettre de jolies petites chaussures noires pile à sa taille. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir gêné, c'était la première fois qu'il portait des habits de fille. Une fois ses chaussures mises, le roux tourna la tête vers le serre-tête avec les oreilles de chat, et rougit.

_'...Il faut vraiment que je mette ça ?'_

Après avoir enfoncé l'accessoire sur sa tête, il se leva. Il n'osait pas se retourner pour voir à quoi il ressemblait.

_'J'espère que je ne suis pas ridicule...'_

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte du vestiaire.

«Gingka, c'est nous ! On peut entrer ?

-...Euh...oui, allez-y... »

Tout le groupe des filles entrèrent, sauf Maïko. Gingka, tout de suite beaucoup plus gêné qu'on le regarde dans cette tenue, leur demanda alors timidement:

«...Je ne me suis pas regardé...est-ce que ça me va ?

-KYAAAAAAA *O* ! »

Toutes poussèrent alors un cri suraigu qui fit sursauter le roux, puis elles se précipitèrent vers lui, des cœurs à la place des yeux.

«Gingkaaaaa, qu'est-ce que tu es mignon ^o^! s'écria Akari.

-Tu es vraiment adorable là-dedans ^-^! insista Kura.

-Mais tu as mal attaché le tablier ! remarqua Aoi.

-Et tu n'as pas mis ta queue de chat ! constata Midori.

-J'arrivais pas à les mettre... »

Aussitôt dit, les filles aux cheveux bleus et verts s'empressèrent de bien attacher le tablier et d'installer la queue noire sur le corps de Gingka.

«Voilà, maintenant tu es parfait ! » s'écrièrent-elles.

Pourtant, Momoko était restée silencieuse, perplexe.

«Quelque chose ne va pas Momoko ? demanda Akari.

-Mmh... »

La fille aux cheveux roses fixa Gingka, puis d'un coup, souleva sa robe, ce qui surprit tout le monde, Gingka en premier.

«Eeeeeh ! protesta-t-il en rougissant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Elle vit alors que le roux avait toujours ses sous-vêtements habituels.

«C'est bien ce que je pensais, il manque quelque chose.

-C'est pas une raison pour faire ça '##' !

-On aurait oublié un élément ?

-En effet, on a oublié ceci ^-^. »

Momoko montra alors une petite culotte rose. Ce qui apparut aux filles comme étant une évidence.

«Bien sûr ! La petite culotte ! s'écria Akari.

-C'était pourtant évident ! dit Midori.

-Ce qu'on est bêtes des fois ! ajouta Kura.

-Enfin, heureusement que tu y as pensé Momoko ! » dit Aoi.

Cette dernière sourit et donna la culotte rose à Gingka.

«Il faudrait que tu enfile ça, Gingka.

-...Mais...je... »

Il rougit d'un seul coup et se cacha le visage avec ses mains.

«Non, ça je peux pas !

-Et pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ? demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

-...M-Mais parce que...je peux pas porter ça...je serai ridicule...

-Allons, si tu fais bien attention personne ne la verra, lui assure-t-elle. Et puis, il faut ça pour compléter ton costume.

-Mais...je... »

Gingka allait répliquer quelque chose lorsqu'il se souvint des paroles de Madoka.

_-Donc, si les filles vous demandent de les aider à faire quelque chose, vous devez les aider, continua-t-elle. Quelque soit ce qu'elles vous demandent. _

_-Et si on le fait pas ? _

_-Si vous ne le faîtes pas ? Eh bien Maïko se mettra en colère. Et ce ne sera pas beau à voir._

_-...Elle est dangereuse ?_

_-Pire que moi. Et vous savez comment sont mes colères. Donc je vous laisse imaginer... »_

Le roux en eut des frissons. Il avait déjà assez subi la colère de son amie, et il ne tenait pas à mourir jeune. Il regarda les filles, qui le fixaient avec des yeux insistants.

_'...Si je ne le fais pas, qu'est-ce qu'elles me feront à la place ?!...Oh, je crois que j'ai vraiment pas le choix...'_

«Allez Gingka, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Et puis, tu sais ce qu'on dit, le ridicule ne tue pas !

-...Mais... »

Voyant que Gingka manquait de motivation, les filles eurent une idée.

«Gingka, quel est ton plat préféré ?

-...Les hamburgers, pourquoi ?

-Eh bien si tu acceptes d'enfiler cette culotte on te fera autant de hamburgers que tu voudras.

-C'EST VRAI *Q* ?!

-Absolument.

-Hamburgeeeeers *Q*... »

Le roux se mit à baver en pensant à tous les délicieux hamburgers qu'il allait pouvoir manger, et ne put qu'agréer à cette proposition. Il demanda alors au filles de se retourner. Celles-ci s'exécutèrent, un immense sourire sur le visage, tandis qu'il enfilait en vitesse la culotte rose.

Décidément, Gingka serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour des hamburgers.

«C'est bon, tu as fini ? demanda Akari.

-Oui.

-Parfait ! s'écria Aoi. Mais il manque encore un petit quelque chose...

-Quoi ?

-Il faut te coiffer ! lui dit Kura.

_-_Pourquoi ?

-Enfin, on va te rendre encore plus mignon comme ça ! expliqua Momoko.

-Et en plus, personne ne te reconnaîtra, ajouta Midori.

-...C'est vrai, ça...j'y avais pas pensé...

-Alors, il faudrait que tu fermes les yeux Gingka. Comme ça, tu auras la surprise de te voir complètement transformé en fille ! »

Gingka obéit, et les filles s'agglutinèrent autour de lui pour pouvoir le coiffer. Ce qui ne fut pas chose facile car il avait les cheveux complètement en pétard, sans compter qu'ils étaient parfois emmêlés. Cependant elles réussirent à lui faire une jolie petite coiffure toute mignonne.

«Ça y est ? J'peux ouvrir les yeux ?

-...Voilà, c'est bon ! Regarde comme tu es mignon Gingka ! »

Lorsqu'il se vit dans le miroir, le roux fut impressionné. Il ne se reconnaissait pas, avec cette tenue et cette coiffure, c'est comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui se tenait en face de lui. Et il ne se trouva pas ridicule du tout.

«Whouah...on dirait que c'est pas moi...

-Eh oui, tu es méconnaissable comme ça ! dit Akari.

-Et si mignon ^-^! ajouta Momoko.

-Bon, il est temps qu'on aille te présenter à Maïko ! déclara Aoi.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle te trouvera parfait ! dit Kura.

-Je vais la chercher ! » dit Midori.

La jeune fille aux cheveux verts sortit, puis revint quelques secondes plus tard, accompagnée de Maïko.

«Alors, comment tu trouves notre petit Gingka maintenant ?

-Mmh... »

La brune tourna autour de Gingka en le fixant, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise, avant de rendre son verdict, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

«Il est tout simplement par-fait ! Tellement adorable ! Et mignon ! Ce costume te va à ravir !

-...Vraiment ?

-Tout à fait, aucun doute là-dessus ! Maintenant, si on allait te montrer à Kyoya ?

-...Il ne va pas se moquer de moi ? demanda Gingka.

-Aucun risque, dit-elle avec un petit rire. Il va aimer cette tenue à coup sûr. »

Tout le groupe se dirigea alors vers la pièce principale, où attendait Kyoya, les bras croisés comme d'habitude.

«Kyoya, on a fini avec Gingka !

-Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour que ça dure aussi longtemps ?! »

Ce dernier leva la tête pour voir à quoi ressemblait Gingka...et ouvrit de grands yeux. Il s'arrêta même de bouger.

«...Comment tu me trouves Kyoya ? »

Le vert fixa le roux intensément, le rouge aux joues. Et le rythme de son cœur doubla.

Gingka était craquant. Tout simplement adorable. C'était les mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Même avec toute son imagination, il n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'il pouvait être aussi mignon, avec sa jolie petite robe noire aux manches bouffantes qui se terminaient par de la dentelle, et qui lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses. Il portait par dessus un tablier portant le logo rose du café sur la poche, attaché en un grand nœud derrière son dos, avait aux mains des gants blancs et aux jambes, de grandes chaussettes blanches, avec de jolies chaussures noires. Sa coiffure était aussi très mignonne, avec une couette de chaque côté, un serre-tête avec des oreilles de chat et des rubans qui attachaient les mèches de chaque côté de son visage. Kyoya remarqua en dernier qu'il portait une fausse queue de chat.

_'...Il ne dit rien...est-ce que c'est parce qu'il me trouve ridicule ?'_

Soudain, Kyoya sentit quelque chose lui monter au nez, puis eut juste le temps de se couvrir le bas du visage avant quelque chose ne gicle sur ses mains. Il les enleva alors de sa figure, et vit qu'elles étaient recouvertes d'un liquide rouge foncé.

«...Mais Kyoya, tu saignes ! s'écria Gingka, inquiet tout à coup. Est-ce que tu t'es fait mal ?!

-N-Ne t'approche pas de moi ! lui dit-il, toujours en couvrant son nez. Ça pourrait empirer !

-...Comment ça ? Les filles, est-ce que c'est normal ?

-...Dans un sens, c'est une réaction logique, dit Akari.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je comprends pas !

-Il semblerait que Kyoya n'ai pas besoin de mots pour te dire que ça lui plaît beaucoup, ajouta Aoi.

-...Hein -_o ?

-En clair, Kyoya a saigné du nez parce que ça lui plaît, expliqua Kura.

-Et même parce que ça l'excite, ajouta Momoko.

-Ça ne m'excite pas !

-...Mais c'est pas logique !

-Au contraire, tout s'explique, dit Midori. En attendant, il faudrait trouver une boîte de mouchoirs, sinon Kyoya va finir par perdre tout son sang.

-Et d'ailleurs, c'est l'heure pour toi d'aller enfiler ton costume, rappela Maïko, hein Kyoya ?

-Grrrr...»

Après que Kyoya ai totalement stoppé son saignement de nez, il dut suivre de force les filles, qui l'emmenèrent au vestiaire pour qu'il puisse se changer à son tour.

«Maïko, est-ce que ce n'est pas grave ce que Kyoya a eu ? demanda Gingka, toujours inquiet.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, c'est juste une manière de faire comprendre que tu lui plaît Gingka.

-Tout de même, c'est pas normal de saigner du nez pour ça...

-Dans certains cas c'est normal. »

Le cœur de Gingka se mit à battre plus vite. Il plaisait tant que ça à Kyoya ? Enfin, il préférait ça plutôt qu'il se moque de lui. Il eut un sourire. Tout redevint calme, mais après quelques minutes, un cri enragé se fit entendre, faisant sursauter Gingka.

«NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES PAS UN PEU CINGLÉES LÁ ?! VOUS PENSEZ VRAIMENT QUE JE VAIS PORTER ÇA ?!

-Kyoya, calme-toi !

-C'est juste une culotte...

-VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ?! HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE PORTE CE TRUC ! C'EST DÉJÁ ASSEZ HUMILIANT POUR MOI DE DEVOIR PORTER CETTE FOUTUE ROBE ALORS COMPTEZ PAS SUR MOI !

-D'accord, d'accord, mais ne hurle pas...

-Apparemment, Kyoya n'a pas l'air très enclin à porter une culotte..., dit Maïko.

-Mais il faut le comprendre, c'est gênant de porter ça quand on est un garçon..., dit Gingka.

-...C'est vrai. Mais toi tu n'as rien dis ?

-Les filles m'ont promis que si j'acceptais d'en mettre une elles me feraient tous les hamburgers que je voudrais *Q*

-Ah je comprends mieux maintenant... »

Encore quelques minutes plus tard, un nouveau cri de la part de Kyoya se fit entendre, cette fois pour un autre sujet de protestations.

«TOUCHEZ PAS Á MES CHEVEUX !

-Mais Kyoya, il faut qu'on te peigne !

-Tu n'aimerais pas que quelqu'un te voit dans cette tenue ?

-...GRRRRR JE VOUS DÉTESTE TOUTES !

-Nous aussi on t'aime Kyoya. »

Le vert se laissa donc peigner à regret les cheveux. Et ce fut ainsi que quelques autres minutes plus tard, il sortit en compagnie des filles.

«Alors, comment tu le trouve Gingka ? »

Le roux regarda son rival, qui l'effraya, car il lançait un regard de tueur, ayant une énorme envie d'étrangler quelqu'un pour passer sa colère. Il avait la même tenue que lui, avec ses cheveux réunis en deux grandes couettes, et Gingka remarqua qu'il n'avait plus ses cicatrices.

«...Kyoya...tu fais peur...et pourquoi tu n'as plus tes cicatrices ?

-On lui a mis du fond de teint pour les cacher.

-Sinon, on l'aurait reconnu à coup sûr.

-Mais il est plutôt mignon, tu ne trouve pas Gingka, avec ses joues rouges ?

-NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !

-Bon, maintenant que vous avez enfilé vos costumes, déclara Maïko, on va pouvoir enfin commencer le ménage ! Hein Gin-chan ? Kyo-chan ?

-JE T'INTERDIT DE M'APELLER COMME ÇA ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Phew, chapitre 3 terminé ! S'il vous as plu, reviews please !

Kyoya: JE VAIS TE TUER ! PERSONNE N'A LE DROIT DE M'HUMILIER COMME ÇA !

Gingka: Calme-toi Kyoya ! Ça ne peut pas être pire, hein ?

So-chan: Détrompe-toi, ça peut toujours empirer.

Gingka: J'ai peur tout à coup...

Yu: Hihihi, je suis sûr que vous deux vous très sexy en robe, hein Yoyo ?

Kyoya: TOI AUSSI JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU !

Yu: On n'a pas le droit de maltraiter les enfants !

Kyoya: T'ES PAS UN GOSSE T'ES UN PETIT DÉMON !


	4. Chapitre 4: Arrivée inattendue

Hello ! Merci pour les reviews ^-^ et voici le quatrième chapitre, bonne lecture à tous ! (et si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi ne lisez pas !)

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas !

**Chapitre 4: Arrivée inattendue**

«Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est prêt, on va pouvoir attaquer le ménage ! déclara Maïko.

-...D'accord, mais par quoi on commence ? demanda Gingka.

-Eh bien pendant que nous, on s'occupe du sol, il faudrait que vous nettoyiez les vitres.

-Mais, elles ont l'ai un peu hautes...

-Au pire, Kyoya et toi vous n'aurez qu'à monter sur les tables, il faudra les neottyer de toute façon. Allez, au boulot ! »

Les filles allèrent chercher le matériel nécessaire, puis le grand nettoyage commença. Tandis qu'elles nettoyaient le sol à coup de balai et de serpillère, les serveuses ne purent s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil aux garçons. Kyoya n'avait aucun mal à atteindre le haut des vitres, en revanche Gingka, qui mesurait plus d'une dizaine de centimètres en moins, avait quelques difficultés, et devait se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, voire même sauter pour y arriver. Ce qui laissait voir une certaine partie de ses vêtements. Il se rendit compte que les filles s'étaient mises à rire, ce qui le fit se tourner vers elles.

«Pourquoi vous rigolez ?

-Tu ne devrais pas sauter pour essayer d'atteindre le haut de la vitre, lui dit Midori.

-...Pourquoi ?

-Quand tu sautes, on peut voir ta jolie petite culotte ^-^ » expliqua Kura avec un sourire.

Gingka baissa alors sa robe avec ses mains, les joues rouges.

«Vous êtes pas obligées de regarder !

-Mais tu es si mignon... »

Momoko remarqua alors que Kyoya s'était tourné vers Gingka, un léger rouge aux joues lui aussi.

«Akari, il semblerait que ta remarque ai attiré l'attention de Kyoya, dit-elle.

-Et même son intérêt, ajouta Aoi. Après tout c'est normal, c'est un pervers !

-Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi !

-...C'est vrai que tu m'as regardé Kyoya ?

-...Mais non ! Pas du tout !

-Kyoya, au lieu de mater Gingka, tu ferais mieux de l'aider à atteindre le haut des vitres ! lui dit Maïko. Ça serait plus utile. »

Le vert se mit à grogner, puis s'approcha de Gingka, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le souleva sans effort.

«M-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Je fais ce qu'on me demande de faire, je t'aide à nettoyer les vitres. »

Gingka rougit beaucoup du fait de la proximité de son rival, ce qui fit sourire les filles.

«Oooh, vous avez vu, Gingka est tout gêné ^-^

-C'est si mignon ^-^ ! »

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, et il se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Pourtant, il sentait aussi très bien, dans les bras du vert. Il commença à trembler, ce que remarqua ce dernier.

«Pourquoi tu t'agites ? Tu as peur de tomber ?

-...Non...mais...je...

-Je te tiens bien tu sais, tu es léger, je ne vais pas tomber sous ton poids, lui dit doucement Kyoya. Détends-toi.

-Mais... »

Voir les deux aussi proches l'un de l'autre enchanta les filles, dont l'esprit tordu commença à s'emballer. Elles échangèrent leurs impression à voix basse.

«Ils sont si proches..., chuchota Akari.

-Oui, c'est si mignon ! dit Midori.

-Mais c'est aussi suspect, ajouta Aoi.

-...C'est que tu as raison ! dit Kura. Avec la position et l'air de Kyoya, et le rouge aux joues de Gingka, ainsi que le fait qu'il soit troublé...

-C'est comme si Kyoya s'apprêtait à plaquer Gingka contre la vitre et se mettre à lui faire des choses malsaines , avant de le déshabiller..., dit Momoko.

-Tu as tout à fait raison ! Kyoya est entreprenant *o*

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à chuchoter comme ça ?! »

Voyant que les filles continuaient à chuchoter entre elles sans l'écouter, Kyoya commença à s'énerver pour de bon. Il se dirigea vers elles, mais avec la force de son élan, il tomba de la table, toujours avec Gingka dans les bras.

«Aaaah o_o''' ! »

Les deux garçons tombèrent dans un grand bruit, et les filles, qui avaient entendu leur chute, se précipitèrent vers eux pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien.

«Tout va bien les garçons ?!

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! »

Le groupe de filles furent alors témoin d'une scène plutôt embarrassante: Kyoya se trouvait au dessus de Gingka, à une dizaine de centimètres de lui. Mais le plus gênant est que le vert avait accidentellement relevé la robe du roux et avait sa main sur le haut de sa cuisse. Se rendant compte de sa position, il rougit instantanément, n'osant plus bouger, quant à Gingka, il était incroyablement gêné et aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que les filles aux cheveux multicolores fassent des suppositions.

«Ooooh *o* !

-...C'ÉTAIT UN ACCIDENT !

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que Kyoya irait jusque là, dit Akari.

-Il a profité de sa chute pour pouvoir toucher Gingka, ajouta Aoi.

-Tu n'as pas honte de profiter de Gingka comme ça ?! s'écria Midori.

-Et sans sa permission en plus ! ajouta Kura.

-Quel pervers ce Kyoya ! dit alors Momoko.

-MAIS JE VOUS DIS QUE C'ÉTAIT UN ACCIDENT !

-Enlève tout de suite ta main de Gingka, espèce de pervers ! » s'écrièrent-elles en même temps.

Kyoya ne put que faire ce que les filles avaient demandé, et retira sa main, toujours aussi rouge.

«Maintenant, excuse-toi auprès de Gingka ! ordonnèrent-elles ensuite.

-...Je suis vraiment désolé Gingka, fit-il en se tournant vers lui, je t'assure que c'était un accident, je ne voulais pas te toucher comme ça... »

Á la grande surprise du vert, Gingka lui sourit.

«C'est pas grave Kyoya, je suis sûr que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. »

_'Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon quand il fait cette tête-là !'_

«Mais...évite quand même de me toucher comme ça devant tout le monde, c'est gênant... »

Kyoya rougit, et les filles ne purent s'empêcher de s'imaginer des choses quant à la phrase pourtant innocente de Gingka, qui évidemment ne comprit rien à la situation. Après ce petit incident, le nettoyage reprit. Tandis que les filles terminaient le nettoyage du sol, à l'opposé de la pièce, Gingka et Kyoya lavaient les tables. Au bout d'un moment, le vert posa une question à son rival:

«Au fait Gingka...

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Madoka pour que tu acceptes de faire ce travail ?

-...Ben, tu sais, de toutes façons on aurait pas vraiment eu le choix...sinon, elle nous aurait envoyé à l'hôpital pour ce qu'on a fait...

-...Tu n'as pas tort.

-Mais c'est très simple, elle m'a dit que si j'acceptais d'aider les filles, elle me ferait plein de hamburgers pour me remercier *Q*

_'Décidément il ferait n'importe quoi pour des hamburgers...c'est ridicule...'_

_-_Et je suppose que c'est pareil pour la petite culotte ?

-Absolument ^-^ tu imagines ? Tout plein de hamburgers rien que pour moi *Q*...mais et toi Kyoya, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit Madoka ? demanda à son tour Gingka. Je sais que toi tu n'adore pas comme moi les hamburgers, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-...Elle m'a fait du chantage, avoua le vert.

-Vraiment ? Ce n'est pourtant pas le genre de Madoka, dit le roux, étonné. Explique-moi !

-...Elle m'a dit que si je n'acceptais pas, elle révélerait mon secret à t...à la personne concernée.

-...Est-ce que ça voudrais dire que tu es amoureux ? »

Kyoya rougit d'un seul coup. Il n'avait pas prévu que Gingka serait aussi perspicace.

«Mais non, pas du tout !

-Oh, allez, si tu es amoureux tu peux me le dire Kyoya ! Tu es amoureux de qui ? Je ne le répéterais pas, promis !

-...Non, je ne peux pas te le dire. C'est personnel.

-...D'accord. »

Gingka se sentit un peu déçu de la réponse du vert. Il aurait bien voulu savoir qui c'était, afin de voir s'il était l'heureux élu ou non. Il se sentit un peu triste à l'idée que Kyoya aimât quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Mais après tout, peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'il l'aimait maintenant ? Cette réponse lui redonna tout de suite le sourire. De son côté, Kyoya était soulagé qu'il n'ait pas persévéré dans sa demande. Le vert ne voulait pas révéler son amour pour lui, d'une part parce que ce n'était pas le moment ni le lieu idéal, d'autre part parce qu'au fond de lui, il avait peur d'être déçu. Il ne se ferait pas à l'idée que Gingka soit amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que lui, ce qui était possible. Après tout, il avait beaucoup d'amis, et il était gentil et mignon, sans parler de toutes ses autres qualités. Mais, peut-être que Gingka est simplement timide ? Kyoya se dit alors qu'il avait une chance, et eut un léger sourire sur le visage.

Le nettoyage se déroula sans accroc, lorsque, vers la fin de la matinée, alors que tous terminaient de déplacer les tables et les chaises, quelqu'un entra dans le café. Maïko commença à parler.

«Nous sommes désolées, mais nous sommes fermées pour le moment et- »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la personne qui venait d'entrer s'effondra au sol.

«...C'est pas bon ça. Les filles, venez vite ! »

Tout le groupe accourra alors vers l'entrée pour voir ce qui s'était passé.

«Oh, qui est ce garçon ? demanda Midori.

-Il est mignon en tout cas ! affirma Momoko.

-Mais pas autant que Gingka ! ajouta Aoi.

-Il a l'air épuisé ! remarqua Kura.

-Il faut qu'on l'aide ! » dit Akari.

Elles aidèrent le jeune garçon à s'asseoir sur une des chaises, tandis que celui-ci reprenait son souffle. C'était un garçon d'une douzaine d'années, aux cheveux verts et aux yeux bleus.

«Tu nous entends, ça va mieux ?

-Hhh...hhh...oui...un peu mieux...

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Tu as l'air essoufflé, tu as couru ?

-Oui..., le jeune garçon commença à leur expliquer, en fait je cherche mon frère depuis au moins une heure, et j'ai parcouru toute la ville sans le trouver...

-Pourquoi cherches-tu ton frère ?

-Ben...ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus...et je savais qu'il serait ici...mais je l'ai pas trouvééééé ! Je veux voir onii-chan ! Le garçon commença à pleurer.

-Allons, je suis sûre qu'il ne doit pas être bien loin ! »

L'une des filles lui donna un verre d'eau, qu'il but d'un seul coup pour se calmer.

«Merci...

-Hé, peut-être qu'on le connaît ? Comment s'appelle ton frère ? Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Moi c'est Kakeru, et mon frère est un grand joueur de beyblade ! Il est célèbre ! Vous avez sûrement déjà entendu parler de lui ? Il s'appelle Kyoya Tategami !

-...Kyoya Tategami ?! s'écrièrent les filles.

-Oui, c'est lui...vous le connaissez ? »

Elles eurent un immense sourire sur le visage.

«Hé bien, tu as de la chance, il se trouve qu'il est ici, lui dit Maïko.

-C'est vrai ?!

-Bien sûr, KYOYA ! »

Le vert ne mit pas longtemps à venir, après avoir entendu la voix qui l'avait appelée.

«Pourquoi vous vous mettez à hurler comme ç-

-ONII-CHAN ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kakeru lui sauta dessus en le serrant fort dans ses bras, tout content de le voir.

«Je suis tellement content de te voir onii-chan ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus ! »

_'...KAKERU ?! MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAIT ICI ?!'_

Kyoya se rappela alors que son frère avait promis de venir le voir aujourd'hui. Son excitation passée, Kakeru se rendit compte de l'habit très spécial que portait son frère.

«...Pourquoi tu es habillé comme ça onii-chan ?

Kyoya se maudit qu'il le voit dans cette tenue plus que déshonorante pour son image. Il aurait honte jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

«...Je...ce serait trop compliqué à t'expliquer...

-Tu m'avais pas dit que tu aimais t'habiller en fille !

-JE N'AIME PAS M'HABILLER EN FILLE !

-Mais tu n'as pas à avoir honte onii-chan, en plus ça te va super bien !

-...TU TE FICHES DE MOI ?!

-Mais non, ça te va vraiment super bien ! »

_'...Et le pire c'est qu'il est sérieux...'_

Soudain, arriva Gingka, qui étant parti aux toilettes, n'avait pas entendu l'agitation d'il y a quelques minutes.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Soudain, il aperçut le petit frère de Kyoya, qui le regarda à son tour.

«...Bonjour, comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-...Mais...Kakeru, c'est moi Gingka...

-...C'est toi Gingka ?! S'écria-t-il. Waah, je t'avais pas reconnu ! Avec ton costume tu ressembles à une fille ! Et ça te va encore mieux qu'à onii-chan ! Sinon, ça va bien ?

-Non ça va pas du tout ! On est entourées des cinglées pour qui on est obligés de travailler en portant ces fringues ridicules !

-...Ah, c'est pour ça que tu es habillé en fille...Mais pourquoi tu dis cinglées ? Ces filles sont gentilles, elles m'ont aidé à me calmer ! Parce que j'étais super inquiet de ne pas t'avoir trouvé onii-chan !

-Elles ne sont pas gentilles, elles sont sadiques !

-Non, nous sommes des anges !

-Bon, maintenant que les retrouvailles familiales se sont bien passées, si on continuait le travail ?

-Pourquoi ? »

Maïko expliqua le plan de la journée à Kakeru, qui parut enthousiasmé.

«Mais c'est génial ça onii-chan, je suis content que tu ai accepté d'aider ces gentilles filles !

-Disons que j'avais pas le choix...

-Et sinon, tu veux nous aider ?

-Oh oui ! Comme ça je vais pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec onii-chan ! »

C'est ainsi que le reste du nettoyage se passa en compagnie de Kakeru, qui ne sembla pas se rendre compte du cauchemar qu'était en train de vivre son frère.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre terminé ! Si vous avez aimé, reviews please :) !

Kakeru: Ouais, je suis apparu ! Tu n'es pas content onii-chan ?

Kyoya: Si, si...j'aurais préféré que tu me vois dans une autre tenue...

Kakeru: Mais c'est pas grave ça, l'important c'est que je t'ai retrouvé onii-chan !

Kyoya: Combien de temps ça va encore durer ce cauchemar ?!

So-chan:...Figure-toi que je ne sais pas. Quelques chapitres, sûrement.

Kyoya: Je pourrais pas survivre tout ce temps !

Kakeru: Mais Gingka et moi on est là pour te soutenir, hein Gingka ?

Gingka: C'est vrai, je suis avec toi Kyoya ! On est tous avec toi !

Kyoya: Merci pour ce soutien...


	5. Chapitre 5: Pause déjeuner

Hello ! Merci pour les reviews ^-^ et voici le chapitre 5, bonne lecture à tous ! (et si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi ne lisez pas !)

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas !

**Chapitre 5: Pause déjeuner**

Après une matinée mouvementée passée à nettoyer puis à décorer en large et en travers le café, le travail de préparation était enfin terminé, pour la plus grande joie de Gingka et Kyoya, épuisés.

«Aaah, c'est parfait ! s'écrièrent les filles en voyant leur café redécoré. C'est la perfection !

-Ça veut dire que vous avez fini de nous exploiter ? demanda Kyoya.

-Oui, le nettoyage est fini !

-C'est pas trop tôt...

-Maintenant, on va pouvoir manger un peu en attendant que nos invitées arrivent ! »

En entendant le mot «manger », Gingka fut tout de suite très intéressé.

«C'est vrai, on va enfin manger :D ?! s'écria-t-il enthousiasmé.

-Oui Gingka.

-Mangeeeeer *Q*... »

Le roux eut un immense sourire idiot en pensant à tous les délicieux hamburgers qu'il allait pouvoir s'enfiler avec plaisir.

«Allez, puisque vous nous avez bien aidées, on va vous faire votre plat favori ! déclara Maïko. Nous pouvons être gentilles quand nous le voulons. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ?

-Faîtes ce que vous voulez, répondit le vert, mais laissez-nous un peu tranquilles...

-DES HAMBURGERS :D ! s'écria Gingka. Ça te va Kyoya ?

-Mouais...

-Bon, alors ce sera hamburgers pour tout le monde ! Asseyez-vous, on va vous préparer tout ça ! »

Les filles se dirigèrent en cuisine afin de préparer le repas, tandis que les deux garçons s'asseyaient à une table, Gingka salivant d'avance en pensant aux hamburgers.

«Après tout ce travail on va pouvoir enfin être récompensés *Q*..., dit-il.

-...Mouais...c'est pas vraiment une récompense pour moi..., affirma Kyoya.

-Ah bon ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu aurais aimé avoir Kyoya ?

_'Un baiser de toi...' _se dit le vert en rougissant légèrement.

Sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas seulement pensé, mais il l'avait aussi dit. Gingka, trop occupé à penser aux hamburgers, n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'il avait dit.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Kyoya ?

-...Rien. Rien du tout. »

Le roux resta confus, tandis que les filles apportèrent plusieurs plateaux avec le plat tant attendu, accompagnés de frites. En voyant ce repas, ce dernier se mit à baver, en souriant toujours comme un débile.

«Vous nous attendez, on a encore un peu de hamburgers à préparer. »

Après avoir posé les plateaux, elles retournèrent en cuisine. Kyoya soupira en pensant qu'ils étaient enfin un peu tranquilles. Quant à Gingka, il louchait sur les hamburgers, des étoiles plein les yeux.

«Gingka, c'est que de la bouffe, c'est pas la peine de s'extasier comme ça...

-Hamburgeeers...je dois manger les hamburgeeeeers... »

Ne pouvant résister à la tentation, le roux s'empara d'un hamburger, avant de se mettre à le dévorer, sous les yeux effarés de Kyoya. Une fois celui-ci fini, il prit un autre entre ses mains, qu'il avala avec autant d'appétit que le premier. Puis il s'attaqua à un troisième, avant de manger rapidement tout ceux qui se trouvaient sur la table.

_'...Quel goinfre...'_

Une fois tous les hamburgers avalés, Gingka eut un sourire satisfait, avant de commencer les frites, alors que les filles apportaient le reste de la nourriture.

«Voilà la suite ! »

Elles remarquèrent alors que tous les plateaux étaient vides, et leurs regards se portèrent vers Gingka, une grosse portion de frites dans la bouche, et Kyoya, un air blasé sur le visage.

«...Gingka, on avait dit d'attendre avant de commencer ! dit Akari.

-Et en plus, tu as mangé tout les hamburgers qu'on avait préparé ! ajouta Midori.

-Tu n'as rien laissé..., se plaignit Aoi.

-...Mais..., Gingka avala tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, ils avaient l'air tellement délicieux...et j'avais si faim...j'ai pas pu résister...

-...Allons, c'est pas si grave, on peut en refaire, dit Kura.

-Allez, tu es si mignon qu'on te pardonne, dit Momoko. Mais la prochaine fois, attends-nous.

-En plus, tu as mangé comme un cochon, tu as plein de miettes autour de la bouche, fit Maïko. Un vrai petit enfant.

-Mais ça te rend encore plus mignon comme ça ^-^ ! »

Kyoya en avait assez que les filles se pâment devant Gingka, alors qu'il estimait être le seul à avoir le droit de le regarder de cette manière. Il voulut se venger de toutes les fois où elles avaient câliné et embrassé le roux. Alors que le roux s'apprêtait à finir ses frites, Kyoya prit soudainement son visage entre ses mains et passa sa langue sur ses joues et autour de sa bouche.

Gingak rougit d'un seul coup, tandis que les filles ouvrirent grands les yeux, surprises de l'action du vert. Tout ce passait trop rapidement pour que Gingka puisse réagir, alors il laissa Kyoya continuer, pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier, qui ne se laissait pas de pouvoir – enfin – profiter un peu du roux à son tour. Les filles se mirent à chuchoter en disant que le vert n'avait aucune retenue. S'en suivit alors un débat sur tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire de malsain à Gingka, comme par exemple se mettre à le caresser avant de le déshabiller. D'ailleurs, il aurait pu continuer encore longtemps, s'il ne n'était pas revenu à la réalité en écoutant leurs chuchotements. Il s'enleva légèrement de Gingka, et vit que celui-ci était rouge, rouge, rouge, et qu'il n'osait plus rien dire. Il lâcha alors son visage, lui aussi un peu rouge, alors que les filles se mirent à parler.

«On a bien cru que tu allais le bouffer cette fois Kyoya.

-Essaie de te contrôler un peu, Gingka est fragile...

-Oui, bon, on mange ? Sinon ça va refroidir. »

Puis le vert en dit plus rien, et commença à manger. Gingka, quelques secondes passées, fit de même. Puis les filles s'assirent et firent de même également, un sourire sur le visage. Ces deux-là n'avaient pas fini de les surprendre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ailleurs en ville, quelqu'un d'autre de bien connu des deux garçons mangeait un hamburger. Madoka avait décidé de s'offrir une pause déjeuner bien méritée, après avoir passé la matinée sur les réparations de Pegasus.

«Je suis crevée... »

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la toupie bleue, puis à Leone, qui était dans le même état que lorsqu'on lui avait donné. Elle soupira longuement.

«Je sens que je ne suis pas prête de me reposer pour le moment... »

Soudain, la méchanicienne entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, et apparurent alors ses amis, Kenta et Tsubasa.

«Salut les garçons, ça va ?

-Salut Madoka ! On va super bien ! Et toi ? demanda Kenta.

-Oh, je suis fatiguée...je suis sur Pegasus depuis plusieurs heures, et j'ai à peine fait la moitié des réparations nécessaires...

-Tu devrais quand même penser à te reposer, lui conseilla Tsubasa. Tu pourrais faire une sieste cette après-midi.

-Oui, ça te permettrais de te détendre ! ajouta le petit garçon.

-Oh, non, cette après-midi je ne peux pas...

-Pourquoi ? lui demandèrent les deux garçons.

-Eh bien, je suis invitée à venir au Nekosplay Café...C'est le lieu où travaille ma cousine et ses amies, et elles fêtent la venue de divers fanclubs dans leur établissement, alors elle m'a invitée à venir. D'ailleurs, vous êtes invités aussi !

-C'est vrai ? C'est super ! On pourrait y aller après que tu ais fini de manger alors, dit le petit vert. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Tsubasa ?

-Ça ne peut pas être une mauvaise idée, dit le jeune homme. Ça pourrait être l'occasion de tous se retrouver autour d'une table. Je suis partant.

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous ! dit Madoka avec un sourire. Je vais vous expliquer un peu le programme... »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

«Allez, je vous en supplie ! Rien qu'un dernier...»

Au Nekosplay Café, la pause déjeuné était terminée, apparemment trop tôt pour Gingka, qui demandait à genoux qu'on lui prépare un autre hamburger afin de combler son estomac.

«Gingka, tu en as déjà mangé plus d'une dizaine !

-Pitiééééééé ;-; ! supplia le roux.

-Non Gingka, ça suffit ! Tu as assez mangé comme ça !

-S'il vous plaît, juste un dernieeeeer ! Je vous demanderais plus rien après, promis !

-Tu promets ?

-Je vous le jure ! » assura le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

Gingka était si touchant, si mignon avec cet air suppliant que les filles n'eurent pas le cœur a lui refuser ça et allèrent lui préparer un énième hamburger afin de le satisfaire. Gingka le mangea avec plaisir, avant d'afficher une mine ravie.

«C'est bon, là j'ai plus faim ^-^!

-Parfait !

-Quand est-ce que les autres folles vont arriver ? demanda Kyoya.

-...Une dizaine de minutes, à peu près. Je suis sûre que vous allez être ravis de faire leur connaissance. »

Kyoya eut un sourire énervé. Il trouvait déjà les serveuses extrêmement embêtantes, alors qu'est-ce que ce serait avec les autres filles ? Il espérait surtout qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas Gingka et lui. Le vert sentit qu'il allait avoir besoin de tous ses nerfs pour pouvoir affronter le reste de la journée. Il espérait aussi qu'il allait trouver un moment pour pouvoir avouer ses sentiments au roux. Les filles discutaient dans leur coin.

«C'est dommage que les filles ne soient pas là pour voir ça, Gingka Hagane et Kyoya Tategami en fille, c'est quand même quelque chose..., dit Akari.

-Oui, dommage qu'elles n'aient pas pu venir..., ajouta Aoi.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Vous nous cachez quelque chose ?

-Oh, c'est juste qu'en fait, nous ne sommes pas les seules serveuses ici, dit Midori.

-Il y aussi quatre autres filles: Haruhi, Natsue, Akiko et Fuyuma, expliqua Kura.

-Et pourquoi elles ne sont pas là ?

-Elles avaient toutes une réunion ou fête de famille importante et elles n'ont pas pu venir, dit Momoko. Et comme aujourd'hui on allait avoir beaucoup de boulot...

-J'ai appelé Madoka en catastrophe afin qu'elle essaie de nous trouver des serveuses, ajouta Maïko. On n'a su que tard que les filles allaient avoir un empêchement.

-Si vous êtes quatre, pourquoi tu n'as cherché que deux serveuses ?

-Enfin Gingka, c'est plus facile de trouver deux serveuses pour le lendemain que quatre serveuses!

-Oui, c'est logique... »

Soudain, quelqu'un passa le pas de la porte. C'était tout un groupe de filles, une vingtaine environ, qui discutait joyeusement. Toutes les serveuses les saluèrent en même temps.

«Bonjour, bienvenue au Nekosplay Café ! C'est un honneur de recevoir des invitées telles que vous!

-Bonjours à toutes ! » leur répondirent les filles.

Kyoya et Gingka soupirèrent. C'est maintenant que le véritable enfer allait commencer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 5 terminé ! Si vous avez aimé, reviews please:) !

Yu: Hi hi j'ai hâte de voir Yoyo et Gingky servir toutes les filles ^-^ !

Kyoya: Pas moi...

Yu: J'ai hâte d'être là pour voir ça *-* !

So-chan: Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas le seul à venir...

Yu: Ouais :D !

Kyoya: Oh non...

Gingka: Bah, du moment qu'on est ensemble tout va bien Kyoya, pas vrai :) ?

Kyoya: Oui...


	6. Chapitre 6:Les invités

Hello ! Merci pour les reviews ^-^ et voici le chapitre 6, bonne lecture à tous ! (et si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi en lisez pas !)

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas !

**Chapitre 6: Les invités**

«Gin-chan, apporte ce plateau à la table du fond ! Et toi Kyo-chan, apporte celui-ci à la table du milieu !

-D'accord !

-Grrrr... »

Kyoya détestait le surnom que les filles du café lui avait donné. Il le trouvait ridicule. Mais il était obligé d'en avoir si on ne le voulait pas qu'on le reconnaisse, ou alors il pouvait dire adieu à sa réputation. Il ne s'en remettrait pas si ça s'apprenait en dehors de ses connaissances. Par contre, cela ne semblait pas déranger Gingka.

«Ça ne te dérange pas toi, qu'on nous appelle par ces surnoms idiots ? chuchota-t-il au roux.

-Ces surnoms ne sont pas idiots, ils sont gentils ! Et puis moi je trouve qu'ils sont mignons !

-Il n'y a que moi qui devrais avoir le droit de t'appeler comme ça..., maugréa Kyoya.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Kyoya ?

-Rien. Rien du tout. Il faut qu'on apporte ces foutus plateaux tout de suite, sinon on va encore se faire gueuler dessus. »

Kyoya en avait marre. Cela faisait à peine dix minutes que les fanclubs s'étaient installés autour des tables réunies spécialement pour l'occasion, et il en avait déjà assez. Les aller-retours pour s'assurer que rien ne manquait à leur confort, ceux pour aller apporter les boissons et la nourriture, les bavardages incessants des filles à propos de mangas, d'anime et de yaoi bien sûr, sans compter le fait qu'on l'appelle par un surnom qu'il détestait. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à la table où il devait livrer le plateau, les filles ne remarquèrent même pas sa présence et continuèrent de discuter joyeusement.

«Vous avez lu le nouveau manga de Yayoi Shonaï ?

- «Friends, Ennemies, Lovers » ? Oh oui, évidemment ! Il est tellement bien !

-Vous ne trouvez pas que le héros est trop mignon ?

-Siiii ! C'est un vrai uke !

-Moi je trouve qu'il irait bien avec son rival !

-Mais non, il irait mieux avec son meilleur ami ! »

Et la conversation aurait pu continuer encore longtemps sans être interrompue si Kyoya ne l'avait pas fait lui-même.

«Hum hum ! »

Les filles se tournèrent enfin vers lui, puis il posa le plateau, passablement énervé, avant de repartir. Toutes continuèrent de le regarder.

«Cette fille n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur...

-Elle a peut-être entendu notre conversation ?

-Peut-être qu'elle n'aime pas le yaoi ?

-Si c'est ça, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate ! »

Puis le groupe se remit à parler joyeusement, tandis que Kyoya se demandait bien comment il allait pouvoir tenir le reste de l'après-midi sans devenir fou.

_'C'est Madoka qui serait heureuse d'être ici...'_

Puis, soudainement, Gingka passa devant lui pour aller apporter le plateau à une autre table désignée. Il posa alors son regard sur lui sans le lâcher des yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de le détailler et de penser que le roux était vraiment très mignon dans ce costume. Heureusement qu'il était là pour l'aider à tenir – même si Gingka n'en avait pas conscience.

«Kyo-chan, arrête de mater Gin-chan ! lui dit Akari.

-C'est pas tes affaires, répliqua Kyoya, je fais ce que je veux.

-Mais si ce sont nos affaires ! dit alors Aoi.

-Nous devons surveiller que tu ne fasse rien de mal à Gin-chan ! affirma Midori.

-Comme tu es un pervers, tu serais bien capable de lui faire des choses en public, ajouta Momoko.

-Pour la dernière fois je ne suis pas un pervers !

-N'importe quoi ! répliqua Kura.

-Bon, les filles, pas le temps de discuter, on a du boulot ! lança Maïko. Et toi Kyo-chan, arrête de reluquer Gin-chan, j'ai d'autres tâches à te confier ! »

Kyoya se mit à grogner. Pourquoi tu le monde l'empêchait de profiter de la vue ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sur le chemin du Nekosplay Café, Madoka, Kenta et Tsubasa discutaient joyeusement.

«Et donc, tu dis que ta cousine travaille là-bas, et est-ce que c'est aussi elle qui tient le café ?

-Non Kenta, c'est sa grande sœur qui le gère.

-Et tu y vas souvent ? demanda Tsubasa.

-Malheureusement non, avec les toupies que j'ai à réparer et tout ça, ça fait longtemps que j'y suis pas allée, répondit la méchanicienne.

-Et comment elle est ta cousine ? demanda le petit garçon.

-...C'est moi, mais en pire. Sauf qu'en plus, elle est sadique. » dit Madoka avec un sourire.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Ils connaissaient bien le caractère de leur amie lorsqu'elle était de mauvaise humeur ou énervée, et pourtant ce n'était pas eux qui subissaient habituellement sa colère, alors il ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'avoir quelques frissons.

«Ne faites pas ces têtes ! De toute façon elle ne vous fera rien, nous sommes ses invités ! les rassura la jeune fille. Enfin, si vous ne la poussez pas à bout bien sûr.

-...Et si ça arrive ? osa demander Kenta.

-Si ça arrive ?...Je préfère ne pas vous le dire. Mais vos vies pourraient être menacées.

-...En tout cas je suis content d'y aller, fit le petit garçon, je ne suis jamais allé dans un maid café.

-D'ailleurs, c'est encore loin ?

-Non, on est presque arrivés. »

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, les trois amis arrivèrent à destination.

«Ça a l'air joli, fit Tsubasa.

-Et tu n'as pas vu l'intérieur !

-Mais Madoka, il y a marqué «réservé » sur la porte, on ne pourra pas entrer !

-Mais si voyons, dit-elle à Kenta, il faut qu'on passe par la sortie de secours, tout simplement.

-Tu as prévenu ta cousine de notre arrivée ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Non, mais elle sait que je devais venir dans l'après-midi. »

La jeune fille les conduisit jusqu'à la sortie de secours du café, puis ils entrèrent. Tout de suite, les garçons furent surpris par l'agitation et le bruit qui régnait. Ils remarquèrent aussi qu'il n'y avait que des filles – à part Gingka et Kyoya bien évidemment.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ? demanda Kenta.

-Ah ça ? Ce sont juste des filles qui discutent.

-Et de quoi elles discutent pour avoir l'air aussi enthousiastes ? demanda Tsubasa.

-Á ton avis ? Du centre d'intérêt des filles comme moi ! ».

L'argenté écouta un peu plus en détail les conversations qui fusaient d'un peu partout, et il en retint quelques expressions communes, dont il tira le sujet.

«Ça ne serait pas le yaoi pas hasard ?

-Bien vu ! Tu es perspicace Tsubasa ! » fit Madoka.

Elle remarqua une table vide à côté d'elle et en déduit que c'était celle qui leur était réservée.

«Bon, allez vous asseoir à la table à côté, moi je vais prévenir ma cousine. »

Tandis que les deux garçons se dirigeaient vers la table, la jeune fille s'empressa d'aller vers sa cousine, qui était en train de vérifier que Kyoya ne fasse pas que mater Gingka chaque fois qu'il passait à proximité.

«Maïko !

-Tiens, Madoka ! La brune se précipita vers sa cousine. Je suis contente de te voir ! Ça fait si longtemps que tu n'étais pas venue ici !

-Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir ! Alors, comment vont nos deux victimes ? demanda-t-elle.

-Eh bien, Gingka a l'air de s'y faire, mais Kyoya n'arrête pas de le mater.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui ! fit la jeune fille. D'ailleurs, où sont-ils ? »

Maïko lui montra du doigt Gingka qui était en train de servir une table, et Kyoya, appuyé contre un coin du mur, les yeux innocemment posés sur le roux.

«Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je te disais ! Il n'a rien de mieux à faire !

-Et...pour les costumes, ça s'est passé comment ? demanda Madoka, curieuse.

-Oh, avec Gingka ça n'a pas posé de problème, il a même accepté de porter une culotte – en échange de hamburgers bien évidemment, par contre pour Kyoya ça a été plutôt musclé...

-Il l'a mérité, tu sais qu'il a dévasté mon atelier avec une de ses tornades ?

-Oh, alors ça doit être pour ça que tu les a emmenés ici, pour les punir ? en déduit la brune.

-Exactement ! s'exclama Madoka.

-Tu es bien ma cousine, le sadisme est dans nos gènes ! »

Assis à leur table, Tsubasa et Kenta, qui commençaient un peu à s'ennuyer, remarquèrent la joie visible de la méchanicienne.

«Madoka a l'air super contente de revoir sa cousine...mais pourquoi elles ont un sourire effrayant tout à coup ?

-Je ne préfère pas imaginer le sujet de leur conversation... »

Alors que la méchanicienne continuait de discuter avec sa cousine, le petit garçon eut une idée.

«Dis Tsubasa, si on invitait Yu à venir ? demanda-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'il aimerais bien cet endroit !

-Yu aime déjà beaucoup cet endroit, c'est un habitué des lieux, avoua le jeune homme.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Il me l'as dit un jour, et puis il dépense toujours une fortune en glaces ici.

-Tu peux l'appeler alors ? »

Tsubasa s'apprêtait à composer le numéro pour appeler Yu lorsque Madoka revint vers eux, tandis que Maïko était partie donner d'autres occupations à Kyoya afin qu'il arrête de se rincer l'œil.

«Tiens Madoka, tu arrives au bon moment, Kenta a proposé que Yu vienne. Tu es d'accord ?

-Aucun problème ! Je suis sûr qu'il s'amusera comme un petit fou ici ! » acquieça la jeune fille.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

«Mais où passé Tsubasa ? Il avait promis qu'il reviendrait l'après-midi pour jouer avec moi ! »

Assis devant la télévision, Yu commençait à s'ennuyer vraiment beaucoup. Ça faisait bientôt vingt minutes qu'il attendait le retour de son grand frère de cœur, qui avait promis de passer l'après-midi avec lui.

«Si j'avais su j'aurais invité Kéké à venir jouer... » fit-il en soupirant.

Soudain, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Yu se précipita dessus.

_'Ça doit être Tsubasa ! Je suis sûr qu'il appelle pour dire qu'il est désolé d'être en retard !' _

Il s'empressa de décrocher et se mit à parler immédiatement.

«C'est toi Tsutsu ? Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Où t'es passé ? Tu m'as promis que tu reviendrai à la maison après être passé chez Maka !

-...Yu, il y a eu un petit changement de programme, expliqua l'argenté.

-Comment ça ? Explique-toi !

-En ce moment je suis au Nekosplay Café et-

-Quoi ?! Tu es au Nekosplay Café ?! s'écria le petit blond. Et tu ne m'as même pas prévenu ? Comment t'as osé y aller sans moi ?!

-Yu, calme-toi ! C'est Madoka qui m'a invité à venir là-bas, expliqua Tsubasa. Kenta est là aussi.

-Kéké est aussi là ? Cool ! Alors tu appelle pour me dire de te rejoindre là-bas ?

-Exactement ! interrompit Madoka. Dépêche-toi de venir, il y aura une surprise !

-Une surprise ?! Génial, j'adore les surprises ! Bon, je me grouille d'arriver, à tout de suite ! »

Tout excité d'aller à son café préféré, Yu s'empressa d'enfiler ses chaussures avant de fermer à clé, puis descendit les escaliers de l'immeuble à la vitesse de l'éclair avant de se mettre à courir comme un fou.

_'Hi hi, aller au Nekosplay Café ce sera beaucoup plus amusant que de passer l'après-midi seul avec Tsutsu ! Et en plus Maka et Kéké sont là aussi, ça va être trop cool ! Et en plus il y aura une surprise ! Ooh, je me demande bien ce que ça peut être !'_

Le petit blond se mit à imaginer plein de choses quand à la surprise, même s'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que ce soit Gingka et Kyoya habillées en serveuses.

_'Peut-être que je pourrais manger des glaces à volonté ? Ooh, ça serait trop génial ! Ou peut-ê-'_

Yu fut brutalement interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées lorsqu'il heurta avec violence les jambes de quelqu'un qui se trouvait devant lui, le faisant tomber au sol.

«Tu pourrais pas regarder où tu vas, gamin ?! »

Le petit garçon reconnut immédiatement la voix de celui qu'il venait de percuter. Il leva la tête; se trouvait face à lui un adolescent aux cheveux blancs avec une mèche rouge, habillé avec des vêtements noirs et une cape blanche. Il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur – comme toujours.

«Ça alors, Ryuga ! Je m'attendais pas du tout à te rencontrer ici ! dit-il en se relevant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Ça te regarde pas, répliqua froidement ce dernier.

-Roh, t'es pas gentil ! J'espère que tu comptais pas détruire la ville au moins ?

-Même si je voulais le faire tu ne pourrais rien pour m'en empêcher, le mioche. Maintenant dégage!

-T'es vraiment pas sympa ! »

Soudain, quelque chose apparut dans l'esprit de Yu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il devait emmener Ryuga avec lui. Le petit blond se planta devant lui.

«Hé, fit-il avec un sourire, si tu venais avec moi ?

-Nan. Et lâche ma main tout de suite !

-Bon alors je vais devoir t'emmener de force, en conclut Yu, en commençant à courir.

-Mais lâche-moi sale gosse !

-Allez, fais pas cette tête, je suis sûr tu vas bien t'amuser avec nous ! »

Malgré les protestations de Ryuga pour qu'il le lâche, Yu continua à le traîner par la main. Il essaya de se dégager, mais le petit blond le tenait fermement. C'est ainsi qu'il se mit à traverser la ville en compagnie du blanc, impatient d'arriver à un de ses endroits favoris.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

«Madoka, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par «il y aura une surprise » ? demanda Tsubasa en coupant la communication. Tu as prévu quelque chose ?

-Oui, tu ne nous as pas prévenu de quoi que ce soit ! ajouta Kenta.

-Patience, ça viendra. Et vous n'allez pas être déçus... »

Un sourire de sadique apparut alors sur sa figure, et les deux garçons eurent peur, tout à coup. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore imaginé ? Ils n'osèrent même pas essayer d'imaginer ce qu'elle avait prévu. Soudain, la porte de la sortie de secours, située à côté d'eux, s'ouvrit brusquement.

«Yu est déjà arrivé ? » s'étonna Tsubasa.

Mais ils virent rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Yu, mais plutôt de deux garçons, l'un avec des cheveux verts foncé et de grands yeux bleus, qui tirait par le bras un garçon aux cheveux noirs hérissés avec une mèche rouge.

«Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'on serait bientôt arrivés !

-Enfin, je commençais à avoir mal au bras ! »

Le petit groupe fut très étonné de les voir.

«Masamune ?! Kakeru ?!

-Ah ben vous êtes là vous aussi ? dit alors le premier.

-Génial, vous êtes tous là ! s'écria le deuxième avec un sourire. Comme ça ça sera encore mieux !

-Vous pouvez nous expliquer ce que vous faites là ? » demanda Madoka.

Les deux garçons s'installèrent à la table où se trouvaient déjà assis la jeune fille et ses deux amis, et Kakeru commença à leur raconter.

«Ben en fait quand je suis venu ce matin ici, on m'a dit que je pourrais revenir l'après-midi par la sortie de secours, et en y allant j'ai croisé ce garçon ! Il m'a dit qu'il cherchait Gingka pour pouvoir l'affronter alors je lui ai dit que je savais où il se trouvait, et donc il m'a accompagné !

-Vous le connaissez ? demanda Masamune.

-Bien sûr, c'est le petit frère de Kyoya ! avoua Kenta.

-Hein ?! Il a un frère lui ?!

-Ne parle pas comme ça de onii-chan ! »

Masamune et Kakeru commençaient à se disputer lorsque Tsubasa se souvint de quelque chose que le petit frère de Kyoya avait dit.

«Kakeru, je ne comprends pas, tu as dit que tu savais où se trouvait Gingka, donc tu as emmené Masamune ici parce que tu sais que Gingka se trouve ici ?

-Exactement ! Et aussi oni- »

Madoka plaça soudainement sa main devant sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus.

«Tais-toi Kakeru, sinon tu vas ruiner la surprise ! lui chuchota-t-elle.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Si tu leur dit tout de suite que Gingka et Kyoya sont ici ce ne sera plus une surprise !

-Aaaah, c'est vrai ! »

Tsubasa et Kenta ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Madoka l'avait subitement interrompu, quand à Masamune il s'était mis à chercher de vue Gingka.

«...Mais je vois pas Gingka moi ! Pourquoi tu m'as dit qu'il était là ? »

Madoka allait empêcher Kakeru de répondre à la question lorsque des cris extérieurs se firent entendre. Puis la porte s'ouvrit violemment, et cette fois ce fut bien Yu qui apparut. Par contre, tous furent beaucoup plus surpris de voir Ryuga avec lui.

«Yu...que fait Ryuga avec toi ? demanda Tsubasa.

-Je l'ai croisé en route et je l'ai obligé à venir avec moi, dit-il en souriant.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Kenta.

-Je sais pas, j'ai comme eu un ordre dans ma tête qui me disait de l'emmener avec moi. Et puis je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'on va avoir besoin de lui.

-Si c'est pour tout détruire c'est sûr qu'on aurait eu besoin de lui, ajouta Masamune.

-Oh, c'est un ami à vous ? fit Kakeru.

-Moi, amis avec eux ?! Ne t'imagines pas n'importe quoi, gamin !

-Votre ami n'est pas très sympa...

-Je ne suis pas ami avec eux !

-Yu, nous n'attendions plus que toi ! s'exclama Madoka. Assieds-toi ! »

Le petit blond s'assit, un sourire aux lèvres. Il dut insister pour que Ryuga s'assoie à son tour au lieu de rester debout comme un imbécile.

«Au fait Maka c'est quoi la surprise dont tu m'as parlé au téléphone? s'empressa de demander Yu.

-Si je te le dis maintenant ça ne sera plus une surprise ! dit la méchanicienne.

-Donne-moi un indice au moins !

-...Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu ne sera pas déçu, assura-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Ça se mange ? demanda Masamune.

-...Hm, à moins que tu sois cannibale, non. » répondit Madoka.

Masamune n'était pas assez perspicace pour comprendre sa réponse, alors il se contenta d'essayer de réfléchir. Par contre, cela avait intrigué Tsubasa.

«Je me demande bien ce que c'est..., fit Yu, songeur, et toi Kéké, tu en pense quoi ?

-Ben, j'en sais pas plus que toi Yu...

-Et toi Ryuga, tu as une idée ?

-Non et j'm'en fous.

-Roh, t'es pas sympa, fit le petit blond. Il te faudrait une chérie pour te rendre plus aimable.

-J'ai le temps pour ces trucs inutiles.

-Mais l'amour n'est pas inutile ! C'est le plus grand pouvoir en ce monde ! Tu devrais plutôt chercher ça que le pouvoir en lui-même ! Peut-être que ça te rendrait moins cinglé ! »

Tandis que Yu s'était mis à faire tout un discours sur l'importance de l'amour à Ryuga qui ne daignait pas l'écouter, Kakeru cherchait de vue Gingka et son cher grand frère, Masamune se triturait les neurones pour essayer de trouver ce que pouvait être la surprise, tout comme Tsubasa et Kenta qui cherchaient toujours quelle était la surprise dont Madoka avait parlé. D'ailleurs, celle-ci s'était discrètement éclipsée pour aller chercher sa cousine.

«Maïko, ça y est, ils sont tous arrivés ! »

Celle-ci observa la table où tous les garçons se trouvaient, et eut un grand sourire.

«C'est parfait, nos deux victimes vont pouvoir entrer en scène !

-J'ai tellement hâte de voir leur réaction quand on leur dira !

-Allez, va vite te rasseoir, je vais les appeler ! Gin-chan ! Kyo-chan ! Vous pouvez venir s'il vous plaît ?! J'ai quelque chose à vous demander ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 6 terminé ! Si vous avez aimé, reviews please :) !

Madoka: Enfin, on va pouvoir voir leur réaction !

Yu: Hé hé, je suis sûr qu'ils vont tous tomber sous le charme de Gingky !

Ryuga: Pourquoi je suis là moi ?

So-chan: J'aurais besoin de toi...

Masamune: Eh, pourquoi pas moi ? Je suis le blader numéro un après tout !

So-chan: Tu sais même pas ce qu'il aura à faire...

Masamune: De toute façon je le ferai mieux que lui !

So-chan: Oh ça non...Ryuga sera le mieux pour ce rôle...

Masamune: -_o ?


End file.
